The curse of curves
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Eddie Duran,rockstar of hollywood,known for his Bad Boy Rep has probably slept with half of the female population in L.A. But when meeting a new gorgeous Brunette,something changes in him. After not scoring with her and completely messing things up,he does something he's never done before. He tries to love her. Will she accept it after what has occured?


**Hey guys! This story is totally different from others I've done! So please review if you enjoy! Tell me what you think! Hope you guys really like this story,I am working super hard on this so please read with passion lol :P**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 1:Tossing that salad

I laughed as I walked in with Ian,stumbling slightly from the alcohol that seemed to take it's effect on me already. God a beer and a couple of shots can _really_ do a number. The hostess escorted us to our usual table in the back of the room. We were usuals here so they knew the drill. The usual hostess,Ally.. No wait- I think it was Italy..we'll go with Italy because it sounds cool,set down two shot glasses filled with an ember colored beverage. "Shots. We need more shots. Line em' up _missus_."Ian said,his words slurred. "I'm not your waitress,she will be right with you."Italy said in a dainty voice and walked back to the front of the restaurant's hostess stand. She usually lined up more shots but not today I guess. She was probably texting the guy she's cheating on her boyfriend with. How do I know? I use to _'keep her company after her long shift days'_ while her boyfriend visited his parents in Guam. After I left she would leave to work and text me during work hours,so this should be no different. Pretty _clingy_ if you ask me. I stopped visiting for a while. She must have got the idea and found a new _buddy_ I guess. I watched her pull out her phone and smirk. I called that.

Rumor was probably one of our favorite restaurants. It's where the celebrities hung out,it had a bar,great food and atmosphere,and most importantly _hot_ servers. Girls walking around in tight mini skirts and white transparent button downs. They're even hotter than our entrees. I picked up a shot of whiskey and quickly poured it into my mouth,feeling the cold liquid rush down my throat. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve,my eyes wondered the room and catching my eye was a new waitress. And a hot one at that. "Yo man. Check out the new server."I said leaning back onto my chair. "Wow mate,she's a looker."She said taking a sip of his shot. "But to break it to you man,you're not tossing that salad tonight."Ian said finishing off his shot,making me chuckle. "Grace!"I called over the manager of Rumor who also happened to be good friends with my dad. And by _good friends_ I mean they hooked up a couple of times,in the olden age after my parents' divorce. "Can you make sure the new waitress is gonna be serving us tonight."Grace smirked and nodded knowing what I had in mind.

The girl had long brown hair that reached the top of her butt and long legs that lead down to a pair of pair of five-inch black stiletto heels. I watched as she strolled around with the salad cart,the cart squeaking along with the clatter of her heels. She stopped two rows away from us and leaned on the cart making her black skirt tighter and the her short sleeved white collar button down hug her perfect body. Okay,I'm losing my appetite for food. _I have something else in mind_. Grace walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She whispered something in her ear while pointing to us,making her quickly glance and nod. She rolled the salad cart back into the kitchen coming back out with a pen and notebook. "Hello boys,what can I get you?"She said flipping to a clean page and clicking her pen. I imagined her voice to be just that,_angelic_ and _sexy_. "What's your name?"I said looking for a name tag,but coming up with nothing. She bit the top of her pen. "Sorry _I'm_ not on the menu."She said winking at me. "That's too bad."I said smiling at her.

"Can I start you guys off with drinks? Or more shots?"She said. "No we're fine,but can you start us off with a couple of salads. Making sure they're _tossed_ salads."Ian said making me chuckle. "You're a _dick_."I said shaking my head. "I have a feeling this is some stupid boy inside joke so I'll go grab your salads.. _Whatever_ that's suppose to mean."She said in a seductive voice,making me shiver. Hmm..that's new. She stuffed her notebook and her pen into her shirt pocket as she walked back into the kitchen. Mmm,This one seems... fun. I looked up to see Ian chuckling. "Damn it,Ian. I really want this one."I said laughing. "Yeah mate,that's also what you said about _Brenda_. The girl you ditched to be with some red headed pool shark with a _gnarly_ tattoo."

I laughed. "It was worth it,plus Brenda was already trying to change her status from single to fucking married."I said laughing. "Don't you think it's time to settle with one girl Ed? Instead of hopping from a one night stand to the other."I looked at him confused. "I don't know man,but this bad boy rep that the paparazzi has given me was pretty hard to earn."I said sarcastically swiping off my shoulders. He shook his head and chuckled. "That won't mean crap to the _pretty young thing_ over there mate."He said throwing a napkin at me. I shook my head and watched as the PYT,rest in peace M.J,walked back with two salads in hand. We moved the shot glasses. "Hey Duran? Mind grabbing me this notepad."She said gesturing down to it. Right. In. Front. Of. Her. Left. Breast.. I GOT IT! "Hmm,you're a fan?"I said slowly taking her note pad as she set down the salads.

"Well not exactly but I know of you."She said taking the items from my hands,slightly brushing her fingers against the back of my hand,leaving a trail of the feeling static behind. "So guys how about them entrees? Are you ready to order?"She said with her pen pressed against the paper. "Recommend anything?"Ian said looking at the menu. She walked over to his side of the table and looked over his shoulder. "Ooh I love Chicken Alfredo. Long Fettuccine with warm,creamy,white sauce."She said smiling. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're hitting on us."Ian said laughing at my jaw dropped mouth. She walked back to the center of the table and lifted my mouth up with her finger. "Then you don't know any better Britt."She said.

I shook out of my trance. "How about you sit and eat with us?"I said pointing to the empty chair closest to me. I'd love to get a better look at you and a better whiff of the perfume,I thought to myself. She looked around at the emptying restaurant. "I don't know I'd have to ask Grace."She said. I waved it off. "Don't worry about that. I can take care of that. Take a seat."Grace would do anything to get back in contact with Pops,especially keeping his _only_ son happy. She nodded. "At least let me grab your orders."She said smiling. "Alright I'll take that Alfredo with the creamy white sauce you said."Ian said as he winked,making her chuckle as she wrote down an order. She looked at me waiting for a response. "Surprise me."I said looking _deeply_ into her eyes searching for the lust that reflected off of my eyes into hers. She blushed and looked down grabbing the menus and walking back.

I looked at a chuckling Ian. "What are you laughing at man? And why are you hitting on _my _girl?"I asked in a serious tone. "Chill mate,I'm laughing about how hard you fell for our server."He said chuckling,making me realize how stupid I sounded talking about this girl I just met."Oh my bad. I meant your girl."I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ian. This is just gonna be a one night thing,just like the others."I said crossing my arms. He smiled."I find that really hard to believe."He said leaning back on his chair. "She's just a girl. What makes her any different from others?"I said looking at all the girls I've slept with in the room. Three at the bar,two servers,the hostess,and about one other customer from what I see. I'm not really sure what their names were,I was pretty hammered. Point is it's all same old,same old with the ladies I've gotten so far. "You know there's something different about her. That's why you're going through all this for her. So don't give me any of this she's nothing bull crap. I know you better than anyone Eduardo Mason Duran."He said leaning his elbows on the table. I shook my head and picked up my water,taking a long chug.

"Whatever."I said dropping the topic. I turned to my left scouting for a woman since Ian thinks I have some creepy moronic claim shit on the waitress. I watched as Loren came back with the food,placed it on the table and rushed back to the kitchen. Thank god,I might not see her for the rest of the night. I looked back to my left as Ian scarfed down his food. I noticed a tall blonde haired girl wearing a short peach dress,seemed good enough for me. She noticed me looking at her and winked before going back to her food. I studied her for about a minute. She couldn't go through ten seconds of her meal without catching a quick glance at me. I worked my magic as I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair,I bet just making her melt and of course Ian had nothing to say.. More like he was oblivious since he was shoveling pasta into his mouth. I was about to go and ask her out into the hall for some _business_,until the waitress showed up again in a change of clothes.

A mid thigh short black dress,a kind of over-all's styled dress,with a full length zipper in the front,a lace maroon halter top(along with her black bra)peeked out of the top,maroon knee high lace socks under a pair of knee high black leather boots._(Aria's outfit from Pretty Little Liars)_ I sat there stunned for a while before noticing she was standing next to the blonde I was checking out a couple minutes ago. I began comparing the two beauties. Blonde,brunette. Pretty girl clothes,edgy girl. Sweet,sexy. I stood up with a smile on my face walking towards them. "Hey wanna take a seat at our table?"I said. The other girl eyeing us suspiciously. She nodded as I put my hand on her the lower part of her back and guided her to our table. "I actually never got your name."I said taking a seat.

She chuckled. "It's Loren."She said. Okay good,I thought I was gonna have to wait to learn her name when I was screaming it in bed. "So Loren,how'd you end up in hollywood?"Ian said while taking another bite of his pasta. "I came here to browse some apartments because I'll be moving out of my old house when I have the money."She said drinking her water. "You don't live here?"I asked. "No I live in Wisconsin with my stupid step mom and her evil twin daughters."She said rolling her eyes. "Ah,so you're the cinderella of your family."I said smirking. "Well yeah. I did all the shitty jobs while they were out shopping."

"Who are you staying with now?"I said curious to know where she stayed. Which was strange considering I was never interested or curious to know anything about about a girl besides her bra color. "With an old high school buddy of mine. Tyler Rorke."She said. "Oh Ty,I'm a friend of his but he never mentioned a girl living with him."She nodded. "Yeah today's only my second day,I just got this job."She said smiling. "Wow,how'd you get connected to this job so easily? Rumor is a high quality restaurant."She looked around. "Well my mom was glad for me to leave so she set up it up since she's good friends with Grace."She shrugged. "Really what's her name? She sounds suite awful to me."Ian said. "Katelyn McCall."She said clearly not glad about her step mom's name. "McCall? Isn't he that guy who owns McCall Stadium in Maine? What happened to him?"Then Loren's emotion changed. "Oh,u-um he had to fly a lot since we lived in Wisconsin and the stadium was in Maine so he died in a plane crash on his way back to celebrate my birthday."She said playing with scraps of paper from her straw. "I'm sorry,you must've been really close with him."She smiled. "I was but,he's better off in a better place where my dear old step mom isn't."She said looking downwards.

"Did he leave a will for you?"Ian said. She shrugged and looked up."I'm pretty sure he had one since he did travel a lot but the will was never found. So Katelyn got all of it."She said disgusted. "Do you know her maiden name?"I said hoping it wasn't what I think it was. "I don't remember. She didn't really talk about her past family. All she said was she had an ex-husband,a son and daughter that she really didn't keep in touch with. I think it was Durand but I'm not really sure."She said. "Sounds pretty close to you mate. Unless you've been spelling your last name wrong and you got a long lost sister."Ian said. "Yeah sure."I said. "But that can't be Katy."I said shaking my head. "How about we drop the subject and enjoy the rest of the night."We smiled. "Agreed. How about a night club?"Ian offered. "Yeah,how about Mk? I heard it's rad."She said with a hopeful spark. "Oh,that club is owned by-"Ian started as I cut him off. "Sounds good. Let's go."I said as I looked at Ian,warning him not to say anything. "Alright I'll go grab the check."She said getting up.

"What up Mate? Why aren't you telling her your dad owns the club we're about to head to?"Ian said confused. "I want her to have a good time with having to watch out for my dad who by the way is divorced."I said placing my hands on the table. "I don't see the problem."Ian said shaking his head. "I don't want pops to meet her if it's just a one night thing. He might like her and expect her be around all the time."I said crossing my arms and leaning back onto my chair. "Sure mate."We both sat in silence as Loren came back to an intense stare down. "Is everything alright?"She said walking up concerned. "Everything's fine. How much is the check?"I said pulling out my wallet. "Don't worry about it I got the tab."She said picking up her leather jacket. "Ready to party?"She said.

We walked out to the parking lot as Loren threw me what looked liked car keys. "What's this?"I said staring down at the golden metal attached to a silver dog tag key chain that read: _When life pushes you down,get back up and say: you push like a bitch_,in red letters. I smirked. "Um brunette? Since Ian and I are hammered I think it's best you drive."I said throwing the keys back. "Right."She said walking towards a black SUV. "Nice ride,soccer mom."I said looking at the big black vehicle. "Oh,this one's not mine."She said holding her hands out. "Really?"I said not believing her at all. She smirked and pressed unlock on the key. I heard a beeping sound behind us. My mouth dropped open as the orange lights on a black Lamborghini Aventador,with orange rims,flashed twice. "Damn,that's a beaut."I said running my fingers along the hood. "I didn't know you were rich,brunette."Ian said walking around the car. "I'm not my dad is. Since he didn't leave the will my _'mom' _bribed me $397,500 dollars to keep my mouth shut about her affair with a cop. And that was just enough to buy my baby."She said smirking and placing her hand on top of the roof of the car. "And oh _fuck_ was it worth it."She said placing a soft kiss on the roof. "Plus,that guy was a _hella creepo_."

She opened the door and stepped back as it flew upwards. "Nice."Ian and I said in unison. "Sorry it's a two seater so one of you boys will have to sit in the middle."She said getting in. I got in and sat in the middle as I heard the engine roar to life. "I need me one of these babies."I said feeling the interior. "Go ahead and buy one,but keep your eyes off of mine."She said closing the door and wrapping her hands around the wheel. I put my hands up in defeat. "I don't need to buy one,I'll just seduce the sales lady."She chuckled. "Sure you can Duran."She said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. True fact however,I did get the keys to a brand new Bugatti for a day after showing the lady a _good time_. But she came back a day later to get them back since the alcohol wore off and she got fired,plus he boyfriend found out about her sales _proposition_.

"So what are these terrible sisters of your's like?"I said. "_Twins of terror._"She said making me chuckle. "Twins,hmm.. Got their numbers?"I said making the corners of her lips lift into a smile. "Well,you wouldn't want them. Everything about them is fake,including the sacks on their chests filled with silicon."I stared at her cleavage. "Only them right?You're nothing like them?"I said looking from her chest to her eyes. "Oh no,I'm _genuine_."She said smiling and taking a quick glance at me. "Sounds like you hate them and the feel feeling is mutual towards you."I said looking back onto the road. "Truth is,we were some what best friends during freshman year to sophomore year. We used to be called the _Sexy Trifecta _back in high school. We were the center spotlight of school."She said. "And what happened?"She laughed. "My boobs grew in,my style changed and the spotlight shifted onto me,and here we are today.."She finished. "In a new lambo driving down Sunset Boulevard."She giggled. "Well that's too bad."She shrugged. "Whatever,I had a feeling they were just using me since I appealed to every guy in school,while they were known as the _Blonde McCall bimbo twins_."

We pulled up to a building with purple flashing lights shining in the midnight sky. "Wow."She said pulling up and to MK. "Yeah."I was proud of my dad,he put together this club all by himself. I'm ashamed to say all I did was funded it,I didn't do shit besides that. "Wonder what's with the purple. She said driving to the front. "Yeah..wonder why."I said leaning back. Today was July twenty-third. Anniversary of my parent's divorce and their marriage. Weird huh? They divorced on the same they they got married,oh _irony_ you fucking did it again. Since purple was my mom's favorite color,I guess it honored them or some bullshit.

We parked in the front of the club and was about to exit when a valet boy walked up. "Excuse me miss,you can't park here."He said as she rolled down the window. "No she can."I said leaning over. "Oh my apologies Mr. Duran."I nodded as he scurried off. "Mr. Duran?"Loren said giggling. "Yeah,that's right miss.."I said. "Stick with brunette. It's _hotter_."She said taking out the keys and lifting up the door. "She's right. Brunette is _hotter_."Ian said getting out. I shook my head as I followed Ian out. We approached the door as the bouncer put his hand out signaling us to stop. I walked in front of of Loren and stared at the bouncer,watching him step aside. "Okay what the fuck? Are you royalty around here?"Loren said wrapping her arm around my arm. "You could say that."We turned around to talk to Ian,but he vanished. "There he is."Loren said laughing. Ian was sitting on the purple barstools downing a round of shots. We walked over and joined him. After about twelve shots shared between Ian and I. Loren decided it would be best if at least one us us weren't drunk and that _certainly_ wouldn't be Ian or I. After a few minutes we began to get pretty tipsy. "How about a dance?"Loren said. I laughed and grabbed her hand walking onto the purple lit up dance floor.

She turned around and grinded the front of my jeans,wrapping her hands around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips. I felt the front of my jeans beginning to stretch forward and the Brunette knew it too because she began giggling. "Never _dirty_ danced before?"She whispered to me. "Let's go with that,for _your_ sake."I said facing her towards me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair,pulling slightly making me squeeze her butt. "How bout' a drink?"She nodded as she bit her lip and walked back to the bar where Ian was making out with a red head.

I was walking up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Eddie."I gulped as I turned around. "Dad."I said. "Happy anniversary."I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Thank you."He said clearing his throat. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd _never_ come here."He said as we stepped off the dance floor. "The girl I'm with wanted to come here."I yelled over the music that began blasting from the speakers. "Another girl? Is it serious?"I shrugged my shoulders,not really knowing the answer yet. "You need to start taking girls seriously Eddie."I chuckled. "You sound like Ian."He had a serious look on his face. I breathed out heavily through my nose. "Sorry if I can't _trust_ girls since mom left."I said grabbing a shot. "I'm sorry for that Eddie."He said making me roll my eyes. "We just weren't right for each other. We needed to part ways."He said apologetically.

"And you couldn't think to consider my feelings?"I said with irritation clearly in my voice. "We stopped loving each other."He said running ringers through his hair. "Than you didn't love her the way I did!"I yelled,thank god the music was so loud. "Hey is everything okay?"I heard Loren stand beside me and place a hand on my shoulder,strangely calming me down. "Yes,I'm Eddie's dad. Max Duran,owner of this club."She shook his hand politely. "So are you and Eddie dating?"Both of them looked at me,searching for an answer. Well they weren't getting one,sure as hell not from me. I ignored the question. "Hey _Bru_? Is it alright is we leave already?"She nodded understandingly. "Nice meeting you Mr. Duran."She said as I grabbed her hand and walked out the door,grabbing Ian along the way. "You didn't tell me your pop owned MK."I chuckled unhumorously. "What did you think MK meant."I said more coldly than I intended. "Whoa,snippy aren't we."She said. I stayed silent. "Come on,I'm kidding. Sorry _babe_."She said making me jump.

I turned to Ian,seeing that he was sleeping with his face pressed aganist the window. "Why'd you call me _babe_?"She smirked and shook her head. "Because I knew it would get your attention." We dropped Ian off at his place,actually I dragged him into his apartment throwing him onto his couch and left making sure I locked the door,and I convinced Loren to stay the night at my house. "Hey Jeff."I said walking up to the doorman. "This is Loren."He smiled. "Nice to meet you."She said. "Likewise."He said as we stepped into the elevator. I leaned aganist the wall as I clicked the number _sixty-nine_. By the way,I didn't pick that number..total _coincidence_. Okay,_maybe_ I picked it. "Sixty-nine?"Loren said giggiling. "You are an observant one."I said as I walked over putting my hands on both side of the wall around her. She smirked as the elevator dinged. "We're here.._babe_."There was that pet-name again. I leaned in to kiss her as she put her tiny hand on my forearm. We were inches away when she shoved my arms downward and walked out. "You know there are cameras in there."She said as she walked out.

"Welcome to _casa de Duran_."I said unlocking the door letting her in. "I didn't know you spoke spanish. "Oh I don't."I said making her chuckle. She dropped her bag onto the grand piano as she ran her fingers over the keys. She looked around my black and gray penthouse,almost hiding her amazement. "I _love_ your apartment."She said walking around facing my shelf of pictures and awards. I walked up to her from behind moving her hair out of the way and tugging at the clothing covering her shoulders. "Then you'll _love_ my bedroom."I said kissing her shoulder while she stood their _frozen_. I took a hold of her hand and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind us,not bothering to lock it. My '_under the influence_' self really didn't think things through. "Eddie this isn't the _best_ idea."She said as I unzipped her dress. I kissed up her warm arms. "Why not?"I questioned a bit surprised. _No_ girl has ever questioned it,some are even naked before I can get my shoes off. "You're _drunk_." She said putting her hands on my shoulders,creating a gap between us that was much too far in my opinion. "I'm fine."I said as I pulled her into a passionate kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth,hesitating at first then making her give in as we fell onto the bed.

I awoke in the morning expecting a figure smiling at me,expecting this to be _more_ than a one night stand. Instead,I found _nothing_. Loren was _gone_. No number,no clothes,like she was never here. _Usually_ I would love if every girl I hooked up with did this.

But I felt empty inside. I missed her. For the first time,I felt lonely..I felt love.

**Hope you guys enjoyed:) LONGEST chapter I've ever written hope you guys appreciated. PLEASE leave a review and tell me if I should continue! **

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny **


End file.
